


Queen, sobrancelhas e chá

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Queen, sobrancelhas e chá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).

O sol brilhava em seu esplendor, aquecendo toda a cidade com seus raios ultravioleta, obrigando as crianças e grupos de adolescentes correrem atrás de carrinhos de sorveteiro ou simplesmente caminhar até alguma sorveteria, onde poderiam se refrescar com algumas esferas geladas e doces, enquanto conversavam sobre algo banal e totalmente sem importância alguma para quem estivesse por fora do assunto.

A sola dos all star pretos se chocavam contra a calçada quente, os ouvidos do dono daqueles tênis surrados eram saudados a cada esquina com alguma musiquinha irritante de carrinho de sorvete, crianças gritando e lamúrias de alguns adolescentes góticos que fumavam na calçada tão quente que poderia fritar um ovo, mas seja lá qual fosse o motivo delas de colocar seus bofes pra fora e torrarem as suas bundas no asfalto, simplesmente, desejava com todas as suas forças ter ficado no seu quarto, escutando death metal, enquanto estudava com o ar condicionado ligado.

Se Damien Thorn ouvisse alguém lhe dizer que o dia estava de derreter em Portland no Maine, ele simplesmente debocharia da cara dessa pessoa, dizendo que ela provavelmente estava louca, mas lá estava ele, andando pela calçada com sua blusa de lã preta gola alta, naquele dia infernal de quente, com uma expressão de que mataria um passarinho só com um olhar se pudesse, mas todo esse mal humor não se dava pelo calor e nem pelas crianças correndo desesperadamente atrás de sorvete.

O fato era que seu pai estava enchendo o seu saco por uma coisa que Damien nem ao menos se importava, suas sobrancelhas. Ele realmente encarnou com isso, dizendo a Damien o quão horríveis elas eram e como ele precisa ir urgentemente fazê -las, já que estavam quase se juntando, o que estava a poucos passos de se transformar em uma monancelha e dizia ao de cabelos negros que não aceitaria ter um filho com uma taturana na testa. Acontece que seu pai não se importava com isso também a um tempo atrás, mas um belo dia, decidiu começar com essa asneira assim que seu namorado metido a esteticista começou a fazer as sobrancelhas, obrigando o pai de Damien fazer também e aparentemente, agora ele também deveria fazer as suas e isso o deixava extremamente puto.

Damien sempre teve muitos pelos pelo seu corpo, principalmente no rosto, - o que o obrigava a raspar a barba semanalmente, já que simplesmente odiava pensar que comida poderia ficar presa ali, sem contar que ao seu ver, era totalmente anti higiênico - isso se dava por conta da genética de seu pai, que também sempre teve problemas com pelos, principalmente nas pernas. Havia deixado de se importar a muito tempo com seus pelos em ecesso, até porque, ter pelos era normal do ser humano.

O que mais o irritava nessa historia toda, é que ficou sabendo que teria de ir a uma clínica de estética a dois dias atrás, quando o namorado metido a besta de seu pai entrou no seu quarto - sem permissão, nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de bater na porta - e anunciou com um belo sorriso que havia marcado um horário para que Damien tirasse as sobrancelhas, disse também que o garoto nem deveria pensar em cancelar, pois caso o contrário, iria fazer de tudo para que seu pai não o ajudasse mais a pagar a faculdade, fazendo-o conviver por mais um longo tempo com eles naquele casarão. Só a ideia de morar para todo sempre com seu pai e o namorado o enojava, então, colocou o sorriso mais sinico possível e disse que iria fazer as malditas sobrancelhas.

Assim que virou a esquina, não tardou a ver a clínica que nunca pôs os pés antes, mas já tinha certeza que iria odia-la e nunca mais seus belos all stars sujariam o chão do estabelecimento.

Olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua calmamente, tendo na cabeça duas coisas, que caso fosse atropelado, o motorista teria de paga-lo uma indenização e que, provavelmente, a esteticista seria uma mulher plastificada, com dois melões de silicone e com a pele alaranjada pelo bronzeamento artificial. Tal pensamento lhe causou calafrios e mais vontade de simplesmente correr para casa o mais rápido possível.

Parou em frente a clínica antes de adentra-la, olhou para trás, pensando se iria valer a pena fugir. Chegou a conclusão que não, já que estava super quente e precisava do ar fresco de um ar condicionado, então respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

"I want to break free."

"I want to break free."

"I want to break free from your lies."

"You're so self satisfied I don't need you."

"I've got to break free."

Assim que adentrou o estabelecimento, Damien fora saudado por um tirintintar do sino de entrada - que ficava em frente a porta vermelha de madeira - e logo depois, pela voz de Freddie Mercury que ecoava por todo o local, junto com os sons da guitarra usada por Bryan May, o arzinho gelado do ar condicionado lhe dava o ar da graça.

O de cabelos negros ficou dignamente surpreso, nunca imaginaria que esteticistas gostassem de rock, ainda mais o clássico.

Seus olhos correram pela sala que era praticamente toda branca, apenas alguns móveis, como os sofás, - que eram como uma cadeira toda estofada - a mesinha de centro e o bebedouro, que ficava em cima de uma mesa vermelha, junto com um suporte transparente para copos de isopor e dois potes de vidro, um continha balas das mais diversas cores, porém esta não era a que mais chamou a atenção de Damien, mas sim o pote que havia bolachas de araruta com goiabada no meio, as favoritas de Thorn, diga-se de passagem.

Olhou para a porta vermelha fechada, - que estava depois de uma das poltronas, provavelmente dava para onde a esteticista de quinta categoria atendia os clientes - e como não parecia que alguém ia sair dali tão cedo, Damien andou furtivamente até a mesa vermelha, abrindo o pote de vidro com cuidado e pegando algumas bolachas na mão, colocando-as na boca logo em seguida. Sentiu seu estômago roncar baixinho de prazer, não tinha tomado café da manhã e estava morrendo de fome.

O de cabelos negros pegava mais e mais daqueles doces deliciosos, sem se importar se fossem acabar e outras pessoas não poderiam comer. Foda-se, a laranja provavelmente tinha dinheiro o bastante pra reabastecer aquele vidro e duvidava que alguma das mulheres esnobes comiam aquelas bolachinhas, porque toda mulher esnobe não come em salões de beleza, para parecerem chiques, pensava.

Damien sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir um leve ranger da passagem para onde suas sobrancelhas seriam feitas, não tardando a fechar o pote de vidro o mais rápido e delicadamente possível , se virando bruscamente para a direção da porta vermelha, rezando internamente para que a esteticista não fosse tão estereotipada.

"I've fallen in love."

Bem, pode se dizer que suas preces foram atendidas com sucesso.

Da porta saiu um cara alto, com olhos azul piscina distraídos, - tentava tirar as luvas de plástico das mãos - usando um jaleco branco que o deixava extremamente sexy aos olhos de Damien, seus longos cabelos loiros eram presos em um coque frouxo e não pode deixar de notar seus braços fortes - não como The Rock, mas como os de Chris Pratt - e pernas que se destacavam pela calça jeans apertada, seus olhos percorreram por cada centímetro do corpo do loiro, fazendo-o engolir em seco, sentindo um leve rubor em suas orelhas e face.

Assim que o homem alto tirou as luvas, seus olhos se voltaram as orbes negras do Thorn, Damien não pode deixar de pensar que...

"I've fallen in love for the first time."

Que iria sentar naquele cara, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Assim que o loiro pôs os olhos em Damien, formou-se um doce e gentil sorriso em seus lábios, fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem e em consequência, fazendo com que Damien sentisse várias borboletas em seu estômago.

—Olá! - jogou as luvas no lixo, andando na direção do de cabelos negros - Te deixei esperando muito? Minha nossa, eu sinto muito!

—Não, eu acabei de chegar.

—Mesmo? - a expressão que antes transparecia preocupação, deu novamente o lugar ao belo sorriso do rapaz - Por Deus, achei que tivesse me atrasado. Veio marcar um horário?

—Não.

—Entendo, entendo. - tirou o jaleco enquanto se afastava de Damien e o colocou no cabideiro, que ficava ao lado da bancada de recepcionista - Então já tem seu horário marcado, certo? Qual o seu nome?

—Como é?

Damien estava tão concentrado apreciando a beleza alheia, que mal prestara atenção. As coisas mais sujas passavam pela sua cabeça, imaginando tudo o que poderia fazer com...qual era o nome dele mesmo? Que seja, não importava. A única coisa que Damien sabia, era que quando ele sentasse naquele cara - e iria sentar - nem o Rei Arthur iria conseguir tira-lo de lá.

—O seu nome, - os olhos azuis eram banhados por compreensão e gentileza, as borboletas se agitavam cada vez mais - preciso saber qual é. Para saber qual o seu horário e o que você vai fazer, o quanto vou cobrar...Sabe como é!

—Sou Damien Thorn.

—Oh, certo! - sentou-se radiante na cadeira de recepcionista e pegou um pequeno caderninho, folheando-o a procura do nome de Damien, enquanto procurava pelo nome de Damien, disse - Aliás, meu nome é Phillip, mas pode me chamar de Pip se quiser. Minhas clientes me deram esse apelido e acabou ficando.

Phillip, pensou Damien, era diferente, nunca havia conhecido alguém com aquele nome, assim como nunca havia visto alguém tão atraente quanto ele. Por Satã, Damien parecia uma menina de colegial apaixonada pelo popular.

—Encontrei! - após ter dito isso, Phillip fechou o caderninho e o guardou em uma gaveta, se levantando e indo na direção de Damien - Você chegou em cima do laço, venha, Damien!

Mesmo se Pip não tivesse dito para ele ir, o Thorn teria ido de todo jeito.

Phillip andou até até porta e Damien estava logo atrás dele, adimirando a bela bunda que o loiro tinha, mas sua contemplação não demorou muito, pois logo o loiro abriu a porta e pediu para que ele entrasse.

Na sala havia máquinas que Damien nunca havia visto antes e uma maca jazia no meio da sala. Phillip se direcionou até uma bancada e abriu uma gaveta, de onde tirou luvas de plástico e uma máscara, como as que enfermeiros usam. Parecia até mesmo que Damien faria um exame de prostota, não que ele fosse reclamar caso fosse.

Phillip vestiu as luvas, colocou a máscara e deu três batidinhas na maca.

—Deite-se aqui, Damien.

O Thorn sentiu a respiração falhar, seus olhos encararam Pip com uma expressão confusa.

—Preciso que você se deite para eu tirar suas sobrancelhas. Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

O de cabelos negros franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e caminhou lentamente até a maca, subiu a pequena escadinha móvel que Pip tirara debaixo da maca e deitou sobre aquela tábua dura e revestida de papel branco.

Encarava o teto enquanto o loiro bonitão remexia em alguma coisa na bancada, não demorou muito até sua visão ser preenchida com o rosto alegre do esteticista, que se curvou em sua direção.

—É sua primeira vez? Digo, fazendo as sobrancelhas.

—É.

—Imaginei, todos que vem aqui a primeira vez agem dessa maneira, não tem um que não fique assim como você.

Damien tentava não encara-lo, mordia as bochechas por dentro e mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

—Não precisa ficar preocupado, se você relaxar, não vai doer tanto.

—Sempre dizem isso quando alguma coisa dói.

Era patético, Damien parecia uma criança remelenta, como todas aquelas que havia visto antes de entrar na sala de estética. Só faltava ter um pirulito em mãos e um boné colorido.

Ao invés de um olhar impaciente, Damien recebeu uma risada gostosinha de se ouvir em resposta, não que estivesse impressionado.

—Certo, você me pegou. - infelizmente ainda não, pensou - Mas sabe como dizem por ai, é a dor da beleza, então vale a pena.

—Está me chamando de feio, Phillip?

Damien havia apoiado seus cotovelos na maca, fazendo seu rosto estar mais próximo do de Phillip. Encarava os olhos azuis piscina, que pareciam dignamente impressionados com a ação repentina do Thorn. O de cabelos negros passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior discretamente, deixando seus lábios formarem um sorriso maroto.

Phillip retirou a máscara, por mais que Damien acabasse de te-lo conhecido, ficou surpreso que Pip não estivesse sorrindo, mas sim com uma expressão preocupada.

—Por Deus, claro que não! Eu sinto muito por tê-lo feito imaginar isso, Damien!

—Eu tava só brincando, - deitou na maca e viu os ombros de Phillip relaxarem - não precisase desculpar.

—Oh, certo! Como fui tolo.

Phillip sorria novamente, parecia aliviado.

—Vai demorar muito pra cessão de tortura? - Pip deixou um risinho escapar.

—Não seja dramático, Damien. Não dói tanto assim.

Damien deu o melhor sorriso que pode e revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que não doeria nada.

—☆—;;

A verdade, é que tirar todos aqueles pelinhos doeu para um caralho.

Se Damien tivesse tido alma um dia, ela já não estava mais presa ao seu corpo, pois Phillip tirou cada pedacinho dela com a sua pinça de metal.

Era óbvio que Damien não deixou - ou pelo menos tentou ao máximo - transparecer que estava com dor, não iria fazer feio na frente do loiro gostosão, mas não pode impedir que seus olhos marejassem vez ou outra, o obrigando a não fechalos, para que as lágrimas não rolassem. Suas bochechas estavam todas mordidas por dentro e o gosto metálico de sangue contaminou toda a sua boca por inteiro, se faltasse um grande pedaço de bochecha, não ficaria surpreso.

Ficou surpreso por Phillip não rir da sua cara, talvez ele estivesse ocupado de mais falando sobre...bem, sobre tudo.

Ficaram menos de uma hora ali, mas tinha quase certeza que conheceu a vida toda de Phillip naquela sessão. Damien descobriu que o loiro era britânico, o que explicava o sotaque que fazia os pelos de Thorn se arrepiarem, a educação fora do comum e o amor doentio de chá. Phillip praticamente fez um discurso enorme sobre os tipos de chá, qual era a melhor maneira de adoçalos e sobre qual era o chá favorito da rainha da Inglaterra.

Phillip tirou as luvas e jogou numa pequena lata de lixo ao lado da maca, Damien continuava deitado, tentando se recuperar do trauma que havia acabado de sofrer.

Pip abriu a porta e lançou sobre Thorn um olhar solidário.

—Não gostaria de ver como ficou, Damien?

O de cabelos negros se levantou e andou até Phillip, esperando que ele fechasse a porta e o levasse até um espelho. Aparentemente, o único vidro que refletia imagens no local, ficava no banheiro do estabelecimento, que, por mais impressionante que pareça, era exatamente cheiroso.

—Você disse que não iria doer muito.

—Se eu dissesse, você não iria fazer as sobrancelhas.

Não tinha ficado ruim, na verdade, ficou muito bom. Tinha que concordar com o namorado de seu pai, tirar a taturana não faria mal nenhum a ele. Percebeu que a pele estava levemente avermelhada onde Phillip tirara seus pelos e também ardia um pouco, mas o pior já havia passado.

—E então, você gostou?

—Sinceramente, não achei que eu fosse gostar.

—Oh, fico feliz que tenha te agradado o resultado!

E foi ai que Damien percebeu que Phillip era realmente muito alto, ele mal batia em seus ombros. Desejou ter mais que os seus 1,65. Seus olhos correram na direção da imagem refletida de Pip, que parecia pensar em alguma coisa. Os olhos azuis o encararam, Damien continuou a olhar para o espelho.

—Tem pressa?

—Não, eu não tenho faculdade hoje e se voltar pra casa, só vou me estressar.

—Hm, entendo.

Ficaram se encarando pelo espelho, a respiração de Damien era descompassada, seu coração batia fortemente no peito e sentia que as borboletas iriam sair voando pela sua garganta. Tudo o que queria era agarrar Phillip naquele banheiro, beija-lo até sua boca ficar roxa, ser prenssado por Phillip na parede até sentir--

—Por acaso, você gosta de chá, Damien?

O de cabelos negros levou um susto após ouvir a voz de Phillip, a voz do loiro o fez sair daquele transe sexual e, bem, como ele fazia parte, era impossível não se surpreender.

—Que?

—Perguntei se você gosta de chá. Não se preocupe, eu não vou te cobrar por isso! Eu só acho que seria legal se--

—Sim, eu gosto de chá.

O rosto de Phillip se iluminou a ouvir tais palavras, assim que Pip sorriu, Damien percebeu que o loiro tinha um pequeno espaço nos dentes da frente e isso fez Damien ficar com mais vontade de se perder em seus braços.

Após saírem do banheiro, Pip foi até o seu bule eletrônico e colocou a água para ferver, se direcionando logo depois para a bancada de recepção, tirando de uma das gavetas, uma bela caixinha. Deduzia que os chás estavam ali.

—Peço perdão por não poder esquentar a água do chá num bule de verdade e de não ter xícaras de chá, sei que não fica tão bom dessa maneira, mas, não teria como ter esse tipo de coisa aqui.

—Tá tudo bem, Phillip.

Damien nem ao menos se importava onde tomaria o chá, onde iriam esquentar a água e o caralho quatro.

Até porque, ele odiava chá.

—☆—;;

Já fazia três meses desde que Damien havia ido até aquela clínica estética pela primeira vez.

E para sua infelicidade, não havia obtido nenhum sucesso em sua missão, que - particularmente - parecia cada vez mais impossível.

Não entendia se Phillip era burro, lerdo ou hetero, pois Damien investia de todas as formas possíveis, tanto financeiramente quanto em flertes. Vários dos seus pedidos para sair num encontro, foram educadamente recusados. No começo, havia se sentido ofendido, até perceber que Pip não havia notado que Thorn o estava convidando para sair.

Damien suspirou enquanto vestia suas calças jeans, mais uma vez, estava se arrumando para ir ao estabelecimento de estética. Hoje iria para fazer depilação a cera, só de pensar naquela coisa melequenta se grudando aos seus pelos e os puxando, fez Damien estremecer por inteiro.

Já havia feito de tudo: limpeza de pele, - de todos os tipos que você pode imaginar - massagem, depilação das axilas, pernas, peito e até mesmo facial. Estava gastando uma grana em tudo isso, mas valia a pena, além de ficar lisinho para o grande dia, ainda tinha momentos longos com o seu alvo. - que as vezes era interrompido por outro cliente, fazendo com que assim, Damien tivesse que ir embora antes do planejado.

Apesar de tudo isso ser muito divertido, Damien estava extremamente impaciente. Já havia passado várias vezes a cena pela sua cabeça, fazendoo imaginar se iria ser tão bom quanto imaginava. E realmente esperava que fosse, incrível, maravilhoso, fantástico, a melhor foda que teria em sua vida. Pelo tempo de espera, ele não iria admitir que fosse menos que isso, não mesmo.

Procurava pelas suas meias na gaveta, quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

—Damien?

Era seu pai. Murmurou alto o suficiente para que ele o escutasse. No meio de toda aquela bagunça de cuecas, achou o par de meias que queria.

—Onde você está indo?

—Depilação.

O homem lhe olhou surpreso enquanto Damien colocava as suas meias, seus olhos procuravam pelos tênis.

—De novo?!? Já fazem três meses seguidos que você tem ido se "depilar" - fez aspas com os dedos - Abre o jogo, Damien. Eu sei que você não está saindo e gastando com isso.

—Tá sabendo errado então. - apontou para os tênis que estavam na porta, ao lado do seu pai, ele os jogou para o filho.

—Filho, se estiver saindo com alguém, pode me contar.

—Não estou.

—Estranho, achei que você achasse que depilação era frescura, mas agora, é só isso que você sabe fazer.

—As pessoas mudam de opinião.

O homem suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

—Tá, certo. E onde é esse lugar?

Damien pegou a carteira, colocandoa em um de seus bolsos, se direcionando até a porta do seu quarto.

—Pergunta pro seu namoradinho.

E então, caminhou pelo corredor, desceu as escadas e saiu de casa.

—☆—;;

Phillip sorveu o líquido quente e levemente adocicado de sua xícara, - começara a trazer duas para clínica - sentindo sua garganta se aquecer assim que o líquido escorregou sobre ela.

Estava sentado no sofá de sua clínica, lendo um conto de Agatha Christie e bebericando o chá de hibisco, a espera de seu cliente frequente.

Damien era um sujeito engraçado, tinha todo aquele aspecto de motoqueiro rebelde e revoltado, parecia alguém que colocaria medo em qualquer pessoa facilmente, bem, exceto pela sua altura.

Phillip não sabia muita coisa do de baixa estatura, geralmente ele falava muito pouco, - ou talvez Pip falasse de mais - conseguiu obter poucas informações sobre o moreno e elas eram: Damien morava com o pai e o namorado dele - que parecia um sujeito bem desagradável -, ele gostava de Death Metal, era praticante de satanismo de Levay e cursava ciências políticas a dois anos.

Apesar de tudo sobre Damien parecer ter saído de um conto de terror, - exceto pelos seus pais e ciência política - o moreno era um bom rapaz. Não costumava sorrir abertamente, mas era um bom ouvinte, escutava tudo o que Phillip tinha a dizer, com seu olhar concentrado em suas palavras. Pip nunca havia conhecido alguém que realmente o escutava, geralmente as pessoas estavam em seus próprios mundos, viajando no mar que eram os problemas que passavam pela sua mente.

Virou a página e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, olhou para o horário que o relógio de pulso o mostrava. Faltavam cinco minutos. Marcou o capítulo em que parou com um marcador de página e colocou o livro sobre a mesa. Damien nunca chegava atrasado e dúvida que começaria por agora.

Encarando a xícara de chá vazia, um pensamento começou a martelar na mente de Phillip. Afinal de contas, o que Damien iria depilar?

Escutou o sininho da porta de entrada fazer barulho e com isso, Damien entrou no estabelecimento, trajando as mesmas roupas de sempre. As vezes, Pip pensava que ele tinha várias roupas do mesmo modelo, assim como a personagem de um quadrinho brasileiro que lera quando criança.

—Boa tarde, Damien! - levantou-se do sofá animado e caminhou na direção do de baixa estatura.

—Oi. - como sempre, os olhos do Thorn percorreram todo o corpo de Phillip, era quase como os costumes do, ugh, Natal, mas ao invés de árvores enfeitadas e presentes embalados em papel colorido, havia os olhos de Damien o analisando por inteiro, fazendo Pip sentir um comichão nas pontas dos dedos das mãos. Gostava da atenção que recebia, na verdade, ele amava.

Não disse mais nada até Damien o olhar nos olhos, assim, soube que a tradição havia acabado.

—Vamos? - Damien fez que sim com a cabeça, esse sinal foi o necessário para fazer Phillip virar as costas e andar até a porta, sendo seguido por Damien.

—Aliás, o que vai depilar hoje, Damien? - se virou a bancada e colocou dois pequenos cubos de cera na pequena máquina que a derreteria, colocou as luvas e dispensou o uso da máscara - Não será o rosto, certo? Da última vez ficou super irritado e não quero que fique daquele jeito de novo.

Ouviu o som de fivela de cinto sendo aberta, assim que olhou para trás, viu Damien jogando a calça de moletom preta em cima do pequeno sofá, estava só de cueca, que também era preta.

—Deus, Damien! O que está fazendo???

—Tirando a calça. - o de cabelos negros mordeu a barra de baixo da camisa, deixando a barriga pálida amostra e começou a tirar a cueca logo em seguida, fazendo Phillip o encarar com descrença - Quero que depile a minha virilha.

—Não é preciso tirar a cueca toda, Damien.

—Agora já foi. - o pé direito tacou a cueca toda embolada para perto da poltrona, onde estava a calça.

Damien andou até a maca, subiu nela e de deitou. Phillip continuava perplexo, processando a informação que lhe foi dada, não demorou muito para que o olhar impaciente de Damien se encontrasse com o seu.

—Se continuar demorando assim, não vou ter tempo de tomar chá contigo.

—Ah, certo, perdão.

Colocou a máquina de derreter cera em cima de uma mesinha com rodas e se aproximou de Damien, pegou um palito que estava dentro do seu jaleco e o melecou inteiro com cera, assim que viu que tinha o necessário para depliar uma parte da virilha, tirou o palito e ficou girandoo lentamente e assoprando, logo depois, espalhaou a cera pela virilha de Damien. Derrepente, um pensamento se acendeu em sua cabeça.

Por que Damien queria depilar a virilha?

Arrancou uma parte da cera, arrancando os pelos com precisão e fazendo as unhas de Damien cravarem na maca.

Ele sairia com alguém essa noite?

Puxou o outro pedaço de cera, dessa vez, alguns pentelhos teimosos não saíram, fazendo Phillip grudar e arrancar a cera algumas vezes, até que saíssem todos. Os olhos do Thorn lacrimevajam e seus dedos dos pés se contorciam.

Phillip mergulhou novamente o palito na cera, repetindo o mesmo processo de antes e espalhou a cera na outra virilha.

Derrepente, sentiu um frio no estômago. Damien sairia com alguém e esse alguém não era Phillip.

Pip nunca recebeu muita atenção, desde criança, todos os seus colegas o desprezavam, machucaram e sempre chamavam o de coisas feias, nunca o chamavam para brincar e quando tentava se aproximar, eles cuspiam na sua cara e o mandavam voltar para onde nunca devia ter saído.

Não era nem um pouco fácil ser imigrante nos Estados Unidos, seus tios - as pessoas que cuidaram dele após seus pais terem morrido - imaginavam que os EUA aceitariam eles muito bem, até porque, eles também falavam inglês e eram brancos de olhos azuis. Infelizmente, estavam errados. Por muito tempo viveram na miséria, tão ruim quanto a que passaram na Europa. Não acharam emprego de imediato, obrigando sua tia trabalhar como costureira e doceira, já seu tio, trabalhava concertando bicicletas.

Phillip ajudava do jeito que podia, costurava e até cozinhava com sua tia, mas apesar de toda sua ajuda e boas notas na escola, nem ao menos sua família não lhe dava amor, gostava de pensar que era porque não tinham tempo e o fato de lhe darem uma casa e comida, era o suficiente.

Damien foi a primeira pessoa que escutou tudo o que tinha para dizer, o primeiro a comtemplalo dos pés a cabeça, a tirar um tempo do seu dia para aproveitar a companhia de Pip. Talvez fosse egoísmo da parte do loiro, mas ele não queria perder toda essa atenção, ele realmente gostava de Damien, - talvez até mais do que imaginava, mas recusava pensar que sim, tinha que ser profissional - não só de toda a atenção que ele lhe dava, mas também da pessoa que ele era. Damien era uma pessoa interessante de se conhecer e ainda tinha muito a saber sobre ele. Não queria que ele se fosse, não mesmo.

Com uma pontada de tristeza, arrancou a cera da virilha de Damien, tendo que aplicar a cera mais uma vez e arrancando em seguida.

—Pode se vestir, Damien. - pegou as bolotas de cera com pentelho e as jogou no lixo, junto com o palito e as suas luvas.

Damien se levantou, apesar da depilação de virilha ser dolorida, - Pip sabia que sim - o de cabelos negros pareceu levantar triunfante, vestindo a cueca e a calça com uma alegria fora do normal, afinal de contas, isso se trata de Damien Thorn.

Andaram em silêncio até a parte de entrada da clínica, Phillip já estava pensando qual chá era apropriado para aquela tarde, pensou em chá de limão, mas Damien não gostava muito desse.

Antes que Pip conseguisse perguntar qual o sabor de chá que Damien iria querer, - geralmente era um "tanto faz" - o Thorn virou para ele com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, fazendo com que as bochechas de Phillip adquirissem um tom rosado.

—Eai, o que achou? - os olhos de Damien percorreram por todo o seu corpo, ele já iria embora?

—Não foi tão ruim, na verdade. - o sorriso de Damien falhou por um instante - Como foi sua primeira vez depilando a área da virilha, imaginei que fosse ficar mais irritado.

Damien tinha uma expressão...estranha no rosto. Phillip não sabia dizer se estava com raiva, desapontado ou aliviado. Pra alguém que, julgado a primeira vista, parecia um gótico sem coração, até que Damien tinha bastante sentimentos, mesmo que fossem difíceis de captar em sua voz ou ações. 3 meses foram o bastante para Phillip saber lidar com Damien e distinguir seus sentimentos.

—Hm. - e lá estava o Damien que conhecia, com cara emburrada, mas dessa vez, havia algo diferente, hesitou em perguntar.

—Tem tempo para um chá?

Damien encarou Phillip e depois a porta, seus pés quase totalmente virados para a entrada - ou nesse caso, saída - e finalmente Phillip pode perceber que Damien estava, pelo menos, levemente magoado.

O de cabelos negros pendeu a cabeça pra cima e suspirou, olhando de canto para Pip. - que esperava ansiosamente uma resposta, começando até a desconfiar que levaria um não dessa vez.

—Tenho, eu tenho um tempo.

—Ah, maravilha! Qual sabor de chá gostaria dessa vez?

—Sei lá. - caminhou até uma das poltronas e se sentou - Pode ser o de morango.

Então, Phillip fez o de sempre. Colocou o bule elétrico para ferver a água, - por mais que não o agradava nem um pouco - procurou os sachês de chá escolhidos para aquela tarde e, assim que a água estava fervida, a despejava nas xícaras de porcelana, que tinham desenhos de orquídeas e colocava o sachê nas xícaras com água fervente, esperando que o chá se dissolvesse.

Phillip estava curioso para saber com quem Damien sairia. Seria uma mulher? Alta? Usaria batom vermelho?

As perguntas inundavam seus pensamentos, só fora tirado da sua linha de raciocínio quando Damien pigarreou, olhando em sua direção.

—Se não for incomodo, posso te fazer uma pergunta, Damien?

—Sim. - as mãos pálidas de Damien estavam receosas em encostar na cerâmica quente, pegando a pela a asa e assoprando antes de levar aos lábios. Fez uma careta, esquecera do açúcar.

—Por acaso...bem, sabe.... - Damien tacou três colheres bem cheias de açúcar em sua xícara - sair com alguém está noite? Não quero ser indelicado, mas geralmente, quando alguém depilar a virilha, ainda mais com cera, é porque tem planos, então fiquei pensando...

—Eu ia, mas essa pessoa parece não querer. - levou a xícara a encontro de sua boca e sorveu o líquido quente, agora tinha um gosto agradável - Não sei mais o que fazer, já dei mais investidas do que poderia contar nos dedos do meu corpo inteiro.

—Já tentou ser mais direto?

—Eu fui bem direto em todas as vezes.

—Ah, eu sinto muito. Talvez essa pessoa não seja boa o bastante pra você.

—Não, essa pessoa é incrível. Acho que ela só dorme parada no ponto mesmo.

Phillip bebericou o chá pensativo, Damien realmente parecia gostar desse alguém e isso entristecia Pip de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar.

—Bem, talvez você realmente deva ser direto. Sabe, dizer olho no olho. Se esse alguém não percebe o quanto que você gosta dele, talvez deva ser mais direto do que já foi.

—Hm, sei. - Damien tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível se formando em seus lábios, levando a xícara até seus lábios para que tomasse mais um gole.

O de olhos azuis cristalinos no entanto, encarava o líquido vermelho rose em sua xícara. Como se o chá quente pudesse esvair a pontada de mágoa de seu corpo, apesar de tudo, estava feliz, porque Damien ficaria feliz e isso era tudo que importava.

—☆—;;

No final de seu expediente, Phillip suspirou em alegria, havia sido um dia bem cansativo.

Além de Damien, naquela tarde ainda teve que atender várias clientes, por conta que uma delas era noiva - iria casar no dia seguinte - e queria suas damas de honra lisinhas para o casamento. Claro, atender várias clientes num dia não era cansativo, afinal de contas, vez ou outra acontecia, mas naquele dia em específico, Pip se sentiam extremamente cansando. Só queria voltar pra casa, tomar um chocolate quente enquanto assiste seu seriado favorito e acaricia seu gatinho, Scones. - "Scones" era o nome de seu doce preferido e não pensou duas vezes antes de dar esse nome ao seu animalzinho de estimação.

Soltou os cabelos loiros - e longos o bastante para bater em seus ombros - antes de se direcionar a porta e sair para fora de seu estabelecimento, coçando os olhos, estava sendo um desafio deixalos abertos. Colocou a chave na tranca e a girou três vezes para a esquerda antes de escutar um "click", que significava que ele poderia ir para casa descansar.

Antes que pudesse tirar a chave do trinco, Phillip escutou passos vindo em sua direção, se perguntou se haviam marcado um horário naquela noite.

Assim que olhou para trás, pode ver Damien vindo em sua direção, ele parecia determinado e andava depressa.

—Damien, que surpresa agradável! - colocou as chaves no bolso da calça e esperou Damien chegar mais perto - O que faz aqui essa hora da noite? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

—Não. - recuperou o fôlego, havia vindo correndo até o encontro de Phillip - Lembra aquilo que você disse, sobre ser mais direto?

—Ah, sim. - seu sorriso vacilou por um instante - Deu tudo certo?

Damien parecia nervoso, tinha um sorriso engraçado estampado no rosto, suas sobrancelhas não estavam tão franzidas como sempre e seus punhos abriam e fechavam sem parar, Phillip nunca havia reparado, mas Damien pintavaas unhas de preto e elas eram bem compridas.

—Vou ter que descobrir.

Damien Thorn se aproximava lentamente de si, um passo de cada vez. Phillip sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo a arrepiarem assim que a distância entre ele e Damien havia se tornado mínima. O Thorn não parecia mais nervoso, seus olhos negros transpareciam determinação e desejo, encarava o azul piscina de seus olhos, Phillip desviou o olhar.

—Ah, entendo. - agora os olhos de Damien estavam pregados em sua boca, Pip sentiu as borboletas de seu estômago se agitarem e uma friagem percorrer toda a sua espinha - Essa...pessoa mora por aqui?

Damien olhou para ele desacreditado, perguntando com o olhar se aquilo era realmente sério. O rosto esbranquiçado do de cabelos negros estava ficando gradativamente vermelho, Phillip já não tinha mais certeza se era de vergonha.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Phillip.

Os braços de Damien se entrelaçaram em seu pescoço, fazendoo ficar na pontinha dos pés, antes de aproximar seu rosto bem perto do de Phillip.

—Preciso ser mais direto que isso?

—Não. - disse Pip entre risadas antes de sentir os lábios de Damien pressionando os seus.

Não demorou muito para que a língua de Damien invadisse sua boca, explorando cada pedacinho dela, fazendo com que de vez em quando, suas línguas se encontrassem, o cheiro levemente doce de Damien, embebedava suas narinas, fazendo com que Pip queresse mais e mais.

As mãos de Phillip se encontravam na cintura do Thorn, a apertando quando era conveniente, arrancando alguns suspiros de Damien.

Derrepente, Phillip afastou seus lábios dos de Damien, fazendo o gemer em descontentamento.

—Fala sério, Pip. - tinha a voz levemente rouca, puta merda.

—Nós vamos fazer mais que isso, não? Damien... - agora os lábios de Damien formavam uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, intercalando entre beijos molhados e mordiscadas - Por Deus, acalme os nervos, temos que comprar as coisas.

—Que coisas?

—Ah, você sabe. Lubrificante e camisinha, não tenho isso na minha casa.

O olhar que recaiu sobre Phillip parecia levemente confuso, ele deu uma risada nasal antes de voltar a falar.

—Não precisa dessas coisas.

—É claro que precisa!

—Phillip, eu não vou engravidar e não tenho nehuma dst, a gente não precisa comprar isso.

Damien sentiu as mãos de Pip deixarem a sua cintura, fazendo uma de suas mãos ir ao encontro de uma mão de Phillip, para que ela não saísse deonde estava.

—O que pensa que está fazendo?

—Perdão, achei que você não quisesse mais, já que se recusa a comprar o necessário.

Damien nunca havia visto Phillip dar um sorriso convencido e provocante, por mais que não gostasse que as pessoas agissem assim com ele, - por mais que Damien agisse dessa maneira com a maioria - teve que admitir que havia perdido essa.

Bufou irritado, fazendo suas mãos deixarem o pescoço de Phillip e toda a extensas de seus pés tocaram o chão novamente. Sua mão direita foi ao encontro da de Phillip, entrelaçando seus dedos. A expressão de manha de Damien não deixava mentir que estava feliz com essa decisão, ele queria que isso rolasse logo, esperou três meses pra isso.

—Vamos logo comprar essa merda, então.

—☆—;;

Damien achava extremamente irritante que todo estabelecimento tinha alguma coisa que fazia um barulho chato, toda vez que alguém entrava pela porta de entrada. Não foi diferente na farmácia.

O estabelecimento era consideravelmente grande, tinha várias prateleiras, recheadas de produtos, aproximadamente três caixas trabalhando naquele turno e duas pessoas que passavam pelas fileiras de produtos, checandoas de vez enquando, mas acreditava que eles estavam lá para ajudar, caso algum cliente não achasse o que precisava.

Damien nunca odiou tanto em sua vida não achar alguma coisa.

Já haviam procurado em todas as prateleiras e nada do maldito lubrificante, Pip olhava de vez em quando para os atendentes, como se pedisse ajuda com os olhos. Finalmente o loiro fez um sinal com a mão para uma atendente de cabelos vermelhos, que veio na direção deles sem pestanejar.

—Olá, perdão o incômodo! Por acaso vocês teriam...

—CADÊ AS COISA PRA FUDE, NÓIS TÁ SEM TEMPO!

A atendente arregalou os olhos e levou a mão a boca, provavelmente tentando segurar a risada. Damien ganhou um beliscão dolorido no braço. As bochechas de Pip estavam extremamente vermelhas.

—Lubrificante, ele quis dizer lubrificante. 

A garota de cabelos vermelhos apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e andou rapidamente até outra prateleira, Damien jurava que conseguiu ouvir ela rir.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela voltasse com um tubinho em mãos, dando o para Phillip.

—Muito obrigado... - leu a plaquinha que tinha no avental azul da moça - Red! Foi de grande ajuda, e sinto muito pela forma que Damien falou com você.

—Que é isso. - piscou descaradamente para eles com um sorrisinho no rosto - Tenham uma boa noite.

Se afastou deles e cutucou o atendente de cabelos ruivos, provavelmente contando animadamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

—Certo, onde ficam as camisinhas?

—Temos que comprar no caixa.

—Tá de brincadeira?!? Puta que pariu...

Phillip entrelaçou os dedos da mão livre com os de Damien, caminhando até o terceiro caixa, onde um homem gordinho iria atendelos.

—Boa noite, caras. O que vão querer?

Antes que Pip pudesse abrir a boca, Damien se meteu na sua frente e disse por ele.

—Camisinha.

Um sorriso malicioso se fez nos lábios do atendente.

—Tá bom, qual o tamanho, cor, sabor. Cê sabe, né.

—Tanto faz, pega a mais simples.

—E o tamanho?

Damien revirou os olhos.

—Qual o tamanho do seu pau, Pip?

O atendente do caixa, diferente da garota de cabelos vermelhos, não tentou segurar a risada e gargalhou como ninguém. Pip suspirou, antes de responder que usava a camisinha de tamanho normal.

—Que piroquinha mixuruca. - sussurou o atendente, limpando as lágrimas com as mãos gordinhas e procurando pela camisinha atrás do balcão.

O rosto rechonchudo não demorou muito para aparecer de novo, a expressão em seu rosto era de dúvida.

—Putz, não achei a camisinha.

—Procura em outro lugar então.

—Relaxa, véi. Eu vou chamar um atendente.

O homem gordinho puxou um pequeno microfone de uma parte do balcão, Damien estava ficando sem paciência.

—Algum atendente pode por favor trazer ao caixa três uma camisinha normal. Com algum atendente, eu quero dizer o Kyle.

Não demorou muito para que o atendente ruivo viesse na direção deles, entrando pela portinha ao lado, entrando onde o gordo estava.

—Ah, Kahl! Eu não consigo achar--

O atendente nem conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Kyle - aparentemente era o nome dele - praticamente esfregava a camisinha na cara dele. O ruivo não parecia muito mais feliz que Damien.

—Kahl, sabia que você conseguiria. - o atendente puxou o ruivo pelo avental, aparentemente tentando beija-lo, mas o outro não permitiu que isso acontecesse, pressionando a mão espalmada no rosto do outro e entregando a camisinha para Damien.

—Vocês vão levar mais alguma coisa?

Phillip mostrou a ele o lubrificante, o homem gordo soltava alguns xingamentos, fazendo o ruivo revirar os olhos e manda-lo calar a boca.

—Certo, fica 26,99 dólares. - Phillip o entregou o dinheiro, ouvindo o gordinho resmugar "Kahl" - Muito obrigado pela preferência, tenham uma boa noite.

Damien e Pip saíram do estabelecimento, ao som de Kyle dando uma bronca no atendente gorducho e os outros se acabando de rir.

—Sua casa fica muito longe? - por mais que continuasse levemente puto por toda a algazarra que foi feita na farmácia, Damien ainda assim estava ansioso. As borboletas voltaram a brincar pelo seu estômago.

—Não se preocupe, não fica tão longe.

Phillip acariciou a mão de Damien qual estavam com os dedos entrelaçados, a mão do de olhos negros suava em puro nervosismo. Pip esperava que ele não desistisse no meio do caminho, porque quem queria que aquilo acontecesse, era ele.

—☆—;;

Phillip não havia mentido quando disse que sua casa ficava perto dali. Não era bem uma casa, mas sim um apartamento. Felizmente, nenhum vizinho veio conversar com eles enquanto procuravam pelo quarto de Phillip.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto de Pip, ele não demorou para tirar as chaves do bolso e colocar na fechadura da porta.

—Damien, antes de começarmos, preciso colocar meu gato num quarto separado.

—Ok.

E então, abriu a porta.

O lugar era muito mais bonito do que Damien esperava, era todo bem decorado e a cor vermelha se destacava em alguns móveis. 

Sentiu algo se esfregar em suas pernas, assim que olhou para seus pés, viu o gatinho que Phillip havia citado, era branco com manchas pretas e aparentava ser bem mansinho.

Phillip logo tratou de pegalo - o gato - no colo.

—Este é o Scones. - Damien acariciou as orelhas do gatinho, que ronronou em resposta - De qualquer maneira, vocês vão podem se conhecer melhor depois.

Com o gato nos braços, Phillip caminhou até seu banheiro e o colocou cuidadosamente no piso ladrilhado, fechando a porta em seguida.

O loiro voltou ao encontro de Damien, se aproximando lentamente do moreno e não tardou a pressionar seus lábios nos dele, fazendo percorrer pelos seus corpos uma onde de energia.

A mão de Pip saiu do ombro de Damien e começou a trilhar o caminho ao pescoço do outro, acariciandoa a medida que o beijo se aprofundava. Damien segurava a blusa de Phillip como se sua vida dependesse disso, deixando a língua do loiro deslizar por toda a sua boca, explorandoa por completo, enquanto o moreno aproveitava a sensação doce de seus beijos.

Phillip deixou os lábios do Thorn apenas para trilhar beijos até a sua orelha, fazendo com que Damien se arrepiasse todo e deixasse escapar algumas arfadas involuntariamente. Pip mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de sussurar.

—Onde prefere continuar isso, Damien? - o moreno nem conseguiu abrir a boca para dar uma resposta, pois os lábios de Phillip atacavam vorazmente o seu pescoço, dando vários beijos molhados na pele alva do mais baixo.

Tomou fôlego antes de falar.

—Não gosto muito da diferença de altura.

Assim que Damien concluiu sua frase, Phillip levou suas mãos até as coxas grossas do moreno e as apertou antes de levantalo.

O moreno se agarrou ao pescoço do loiro, enquanto ele caminhava até a bancada da cozinha com Damien nos braços, deixandoo sentado na bancada de mármore.

—Melhor? - a resposta foi um beijo casto, mas não demorou muito para que suas línguas se encontrassem novamente.

Damien continuava agarrado ao pescoço de Phillip, que por sua vez, mantinha uma das mãos na coxa de Damien, a acariciandoa lentamente.

Isso facilitou para que a mão do loiro percorresse o caminho até o volume imperceptível na calça de Damien, mesmo que o pênis estivesse coberto pelo tecido da calça preta, não impediu que Damien arfasse com o toque, causando uma sensação de prazer para ambos.

A mão de Phillip acariciava o membro desperto lentamente, fazendo Damien contorcer os vinte dedos que tinha em seu corpo. Os gemidos começaram baixos, tímidos, mas não precisou de muito para que logo eles se intensificassem.

As mãos de Damien foram de encontro ao zíper da calça, fazendo Phillip parar as carícias por alguns instantes para que ele pudesse tirala e depois, o loiro tirou a sua própria, tirando do bolso a camisinha e o lubrificante, antes de jogala no chão.

Enquanto Pip tirava a blusa de Damien, - não deixando de pensar as marcas que gostaria de deixar na pele branquinha - o moreno logo pegou o lubrificante do balcão e estendeu a Phillip, fazendoo sorrir e pegar o tubinho em seguida.

—Não me olhe desse jeito, tô esperando isso a três meses.

Damien desceu da bancada e tirou a cueca, expondo o seu pau duro e virilhas devidamente depiladas, assim como o resto de seu corpo.

O Thorn não demorou muito para se virar e apoiarsse no balcão, deixando virada para Phillip a sua bunda branca e empinada, por Deus, Pip queria tanto lascar um tapa ali.

—Por Satã, não fica se enrolando.

E assim o fez.

Phillip lambusou o dedo indicar e médio com lubrificante, com a outra mão, separou o que conseguiu de uma nádega da outra. Com os dedos repletos de lubrificante, espalhou um pouco do gel no anel muscular de Damien, antes de introduzir lentamente o dedo indicador no ânus de Damien, fazendo o moreno gemer a medida que Phillip enfiava o outro.

—Tá tudo bem, Damien? - ganhou apenas um breve aceno de cabeça como resposta, deixando o loiro mais tranquilo e fazendoo ir a diante.

Sentia o músculo de Damien se contrair contra os seus dedos, o moreno já não tentava mais conter os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios, não conseguia resistir a Damien estando tão entregue a ele, deixando a sua mão lascar um tapa na bunda do Thorn, - que soltou um gemido fininho - intensificando o movimento de vai e vem com os dedos, acertando a prostota de Damien algumas vezes, o que fez as pernas do moreno tremerem, os gemidos ganharem mais força. Damien jurava por Satanás que iria acabar rasgando aquele pano de prato no meio.

—Phi...llip... - o loiro conteu a sua vontade de dar um tapa na bunda de Damien novamente - acho que...a gente já pode ir... pro próximo passo.

Phillip retirou os dedos cuidadosamente da entrada de Damien, e só ai percebeu o quanto seu pau doía de tão duro que estava.

Pegou a camisinha, abrindoa com os dentes, enquanto ouvia de Damien a seguinte frase "quero sentar no seu pau até esquecer meu nome." Tirou a cueca, Damien chegou a sentir sua boca salivar, as borboletas voltaram com tudo.

Phillip foi até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira até onde Damien estava, o loiro se sentou nela e vestiu seu pênis com a camisinha, o lambuzando de lubrificante e jogando o tubo no chão em seguida.

O moreno se posicionou em sua frente e pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Pip, os pés bem firmes no chão. Phillip segurou seu pau pela base, - contendo a vontade de se masturbar - para que Damien pudesse sentar.

Com as unhas cravadas nos ombros de Phillip, Damien posicionou sua entrada e começou a descer bem devagarzinho, - fazendo com que ambos gemessem e arfassem - as suas unhas cravaram mais na carne de Pip assim que sentiu a glade de Phillip penetra-lo, fazendo suas pernas ficarem levemente bambas e sua boca abrir como se fosse gritar, mas no fim, não saía nenhum som.

Ainda que sentisse uma prazerosa dor, continuou descendo bem devagar, sentindo como se o pau do loiro o preenchesse.

Assim que conseguiu colocar todo o membro de Pip dentro de si, abraçou o pescoço do loiro, que acariciou suas costas com muita delicadeza, como que caso apertasse Damien de mais naquele, ele fosse se desfazer em pedacinhos.

Phillip plantou um beijo casto nos ombros de Damien, perguntando se ele estava bem e se ele queria parar, a resposta foi um curto e grosso "não, só deixa eu me acostumar."

Assim que se acostumou com o pau de Pip dentro de si, Damien voltou a colocar suas mãos nos ombros do loiro e começou a subir e descer lentamente.

Por mais que o Thorn cavalgasse de forma lenta, não impedia que ambos fossem dominados pelo prazer que o ato proporcionava. Phillip amava a sensação de sentir o interior apertado de Damien indo e vindo contra o seu pau, amava os gemidos - muitas vezes fininhos - que ele emitia, os olhinhos se apertando de prazer e, por Deus, quando Damien mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou escapar um gemido, Phillip se segurou para não gozar.

Damien começou a investir mais rápido contra o seu pau, fazendo com que uma das mãos de Phillip fosse parar na bunda branquinha, apertandoa em puro tesão.

Os lábios de Damien pressionaram os do loiro, não demorando muito para invadir sua boca com a língua.

Phillip levou uma de suas mãos até o pau de Damien, - escorria pré gozo por toda sua extensão - o masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que o Thorn sentava.

O toque quente da mão de Phillip e o fato do pau dele entrar e sair de si, fez com que não demorasse muito para que Damien gozasse, - melando a sua barriga e a de Phillip - o loiro não ficou muito atrás e gozou logo em seguida, trazendo uma sensação estranha para Damien.

Retirou o pau do loiro de dentro de si e sentou em seu colo, abraçando o pescoço dele. Precisa descansar.

As mãos de Pip acariciavam toda a extensão de suas costas e plantando alguns beijinhos em seu ombro, fazendo Damien se arrepiar por inteiro e soltar alguns grunhidos.

Assim que voltou seu olhar ao de Phillip, viu todo o estrago que havia feito em seus ombros, as marcas de suas unhas e mãos eram bem visíveis em sua pele, sentiu um rubor subir pelas suas bochechas.

—Bem, acho que deveríamos ir tomar um banho. - disse Pip, pausadamente pelo cansasso, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

—Claro.

Damien que não era bobo nem nada, logo retribuiu o sorriso. Por mais que estivesse cansado, suas pernas formigassem e que seus lábios estivessem inchados de tanto beijar, ele conseguiria aguentar um segundo round, fosse no banheiro, na cama, no sofá...onde fosse. Desde que conseguisse sentir a pele de Phillip na sua, valia a pena.


End file.
